Legendary Knights of Fairy Tail
by G-MAN97
Summary: This is a story that follows the Age of Extinction movie. Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu and ignored by everyone in the guild, including her spirits. But what none of them know is that she is an ancient powerful being not of Earthland, but of a race of transforming giants. Follow along with this adventured filled story, to were it begins. When Earthland was still planet, Earth.


**I do not own the Transformers franchise or its characters, or Fairy Tail or its characters. I don't own anything except the plot of the story. In this story all the Dinobots are Femmes, there are going to be seven all together based off the toys put into circulation so far. So we have **_Grimelock (T-Rex), Scorn (Spinosaurus), Slug (Triceratops), Slog (Brontosaurus), Snarl (Stegosaurus), Slash (Velociraptor), and Strafe (pterodactyl)_**.**

'_Thinking' "Talking" :Cybertronian: __** :Language of the Primes:**_

_**Prolog:**_

_~ Grimlock P.O.V. ~_

Me and my sisters transform and thunder away from the gathered group of Autobots and humans, as we stand on a hill top we watch the Prime collect the seed and take off in search of his creators.

We protect humanity and the remaining Autobots until the day the message came, Optimus had found several more seeds and had rewired them to restore Cybertron to its former glory.

As the remaining Autobots boarded a passing Autobot ship that was returning to Cybertron, we remained behind to watch over humanity and the Yeager family.

As time went by the Yeager family slowly passed on, Cade went first followed a dozen or so human year later with her husband. Yet we continued to watch over humanity, but even we were powerless to stop the one major character flaw that all humans had, it was a flaw that both human and cybertronian shared… we are skillful in the art of War.

As human technology grew more advanced their weapons were upgraded to insane levels, were before a modern nuclear bomb was so advanced it made the atomic bombs look like a child's toy, now it was the nuclear bombs turn to be demoted to child's toy as the new weapons rolled of the assembly lines, the subatomic nucleon collider missiles. (These missiles contain the power of a particle collider like to one in Switzerland, mixed with that of a nucleon shock cannon fro war for Cybertron).

Wars broke out across the planet, thousands died every day. Within a matter of days since, what would become to be known as the Final War, World War Three began.

We were forced to watch as humanity destroyed itself within a few days time, in three days since the war began the world's population was reduced from nine billion. To a little over one hundred thousand.

As the humans continued to kill off their remaining population, me and my sisters decided to enter stasis lock to save energy, one by one my sisters fell into stasis around me. As I prepared to enter stasis, I sent a message to Optimus Prime about humanity's downfall. As I entered my stasis tube within our ship the SkyFire, an energy surge erupted on the ships scanners, a power that seemed to be tearing the very planet apart at the seams. All I saw as my eyes slowly closed was an eruption of rainbow colored light, my last thought being, _'I love you my sisters, Till all are one'_, and the world went black.

_~ General P.O.V. ~_

As Grimlock entered stasis the world around the SkyFire began to change, as the natural magic of the planet reacted with the radiation let off by the nucleon missiles, time seemed to reverse itself as the destruction wroth upon the Earth's surface.

Destroyed parts of the planet repaired themselves, sky scrapers repaired themselves only to deconstruct as well. Metals and minerals turned back into their base elements, the ozone repaired itself, and the icecaps grew in size only to shrink as the continents moved back to their original positions during prehistoric times.

Magic knew it had a chance to change Earths and human history; all it had to do was go back to when humanity first began to evolve.

Only, Magic knew it would need a force of powerful creatures to counter balance the new powers it was giving to humanity. It needed a group of guardians with ability's that ranged into several area's, but also that they varied in size, shape, and power, like the still currently extinct dinosaurs.

As Magic searched for a perfect guardian it came upon the Dinobots in stasis, it scanned their beast forms and took parts from each to create the perfect guardians.

From Grimlock Magic took her T-Rex head with its sharp horns and teeth, from Scorn it took her jagged metal spines, from Slash her sharp claws and agility, from Slug her sharp horns, from Snarl her jagged sturdy metal plates to use as armor arranged as scales, from Slog her massive size and overall strength, and finally from Strafe Magic took her wings and great agility in the sky's.

When Magic combined all these parts together and compared it to previous human history it made a match, Dragons. These would be its great force to maintain the balance of this world, and Magic began to gather the elements that made the very planet and created the dragons, Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana were some of the first created.

Magic was pleased with its new creations, like their predecessors they varied in size, shape, and abilities. But they all still retained the same basic body structure.

While the dragons were excellent protectors and warriors to protect the planet, even they couldn't stop evolution. In the words of a wise man forgotten to time, _no matter how long it takes Nature finds a way_.

Human evolution slowly changed the planet, the war between dragons and humans, the war between dragons and Zeref, but soon after dragons began teaching their magic to humans who became known as Dragon Slayers.

Over time the continents had resettled into new positions and new country's rose, one of the most famous was a kingdom called Fiore, a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. To most magic is just a tool a part of everyday life, however to others it is an art and they have devoted their lives to it, these are the mages.

Banded together into magical guilds, the hone their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest.

One from which countless legends have been born, a guild that will continue to create legends well into the future. Its name, is Fairy Tail.


End file.
